


Survivor: Adam vs. Eve

by battleduck



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF, The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleduck/pseuds/battleduck
Summary: The epic game of Survivor is back, this time with a twist. 9 women form up the Eve tribe, while 9 men make the Adam tribe. For the next 39 days, these castaways will be living on a remote island, where they will have to work with and compete against each other in one of the most grueling games known to mankind, all for a prize of 1 million dollars!39 days. 18 people. One Survivor!-Or, the Survivor crossover nobody asked for (except me lol)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Survivor: Adam vs. Eve

**Author's Note:**

> There are two tribes, but the primary focus is on the girls' tribe. The guys are kinda background.
> 
> The italicized parts are meant to represent voiceovers, with the bolded name being the person speaking. I'm taking some liberties with the Survivor format here and there.

**_Jeff:_ ** _ I'm in a helicopter, flying over islands past the coast of Australia, where 18 strangers are about to begin a journey like no other! For the next 39 days, these castaways will be living on a remote island, where they will have to work with and compete against each other in one of the most grueling games known to mankind, all for a prize of 1 million dollars! 39 days. 18 people. One Survivor! _

\---

Two boats sped off along the coastal waves, each containing nine contestants. The speed boats coursed along the waves, as the eighteen strangers held on, trying not to fall in. On one boat, a tall man looked forward, running a hand from his sharp widow's peak and back through his straight brown hair.

**_Alex:_ ** _ This is the adventure of a lifetime. Just a few days ago I was sitting in a cubicle, filling out Excel sheets and taking coffee breaks, and now here I am, about to spend 39 days on a deserted island, playing for a million bucks. _

The boat jerked forward, sending up a wave of water that narrowly missed a scowling woman to his right.

**_Rachel:_ ** _ If there's one thing I know, it's competition. I am the strongest, fastest, best person out here, and as long as I keep my head in the game and stay focused on that goal, it's as good as mine. _

Across the boat from her, a shy woman held tight to the boat's handles, her knuckles white. She glanced at Rachel before quickly looking away.

**_Nora:_ ** _ I guess what I'm worried about is people learning that Rachel and I are related. As far as I know, nobody else knows each other. But I'll go along with whether Rachel decides to tell people or not. _

In the second boat, a man with a backwards-facing baseball cap looks around at the others.

**_Devon:_ ** _ There are some hot chicks on this boat. I'm pretty good with the ladies, so I'll be using that to my advantage. I can already tell some of these chicks are into me. _

He winks at the beautiful blonde woman next to him, who smiles briefly before carefully scooting away.

**_Shelby:_ ** _ I may look like the All-American, dainty little blonde beauty queen, but I've spent every summer since I was eleven huntin' in the Texas backcountry. Y'all have no idea what's comin' for you. _

\---

The two boats rushed toward the shore, and the contestants leaped out as soon as they hit the beach, grabbing their personal bags and jogging up to the spot on the beach where two mats were spread out. Jeff Probst, Survivor's longtime host, waited to greet them.

"Glad to see you all made it in one piece!" He said, and was met by a few chuckles. "That boat ride was just the beginning of a long and fulfilling journey, one you were picked for out of thousands of applicants. When I call your name, go stand on the mat I point out for you."

Jeff called out names, and soon enough it became obvious how these tribes would be split. All nine women stood on the purple mat, the nine men on the orange one. There were a few whispers as the contestants made the mental adjustment. Jeff smiled when they were all settled in on their respective mats.

"You can probably all guess by now that this season's tribes will be split based on gender. Welcome to Survivor: Adam vs. Eve!"

Cheers erupted from both tribes, as well as a few excited giggles.

"Since the beginning of time, men and women have been in competition, starting from the very first man and woman, according to some religions. Men are often seen as stronger, more physical, while women are seen as more nurturing, and cooperative."

A handful of people on both tribes roll their eyes at this.

"Of course, these stereotypes rarely reflect the variety and nuances of any gender. On Survivor, some of the best players are those who break the expectations of their physical appearance, while others have found their success by following those expectations to a tee."

Jeff looked around, and the contestants did the same, taking in the people standing around them. A woman dressed in pink and purple cheetah print looks over at the woman next to her and gives her a toothy grin, the latter wearing zip-off cargo pants and a t-shirt, smirking back after checking out the pink outfit she definitely would not have pegged as Survivor-ready.

Jeff continued, pulling both tribes' focus back to him. "This season we'll be seeing which of these two genders really will come out on top to win the million dollar prize. Men, here are your orange buffs. You are on the Adam tribe. Women, your buffs are purple. You are the Eve tribe." Jeff threw both teams their buffs, and the players eagerly put them on. "I can already see a few reactions here and there. Woman in the red tank top, what's your name?"

"Toni. I play for the WNBA." A couple of jeers came from the men's tribe, while the women's tribe seemed pretty impressed.

"So, Toni, what's your initial reaction, looking around at your team?"

Toni took a second to look around again, then made a show of peering over to the Adam tribe and wrinkling her nose. "Yeah, Jeff. We've totally got it in the bag." The Eve tribe cheered in agreement.

"Adam tribe, you don't look so convinced. Man in the jersey, what's your name?"

"I'm Charles, but y'all can call me Chuck."

"Alright, Chuck. Do you think the Adam tribe has an advantage here?"

"Hell yeah. Men are just naturally better than women. Can't help nature."

The women balked. Toni balled up her fists by her side, setting her jaw. Next to her, Rachel grimaced and crossed her arms.

"Interesting," said Jeff. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well," Chuck continued, enjoying the spotlight. "Obviously we're the better athletes, better providers, smarter..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Chuck. You say men are better athletes, but we've already heard from a professional basketball player on the Eve tribe. And as for better providers, I get the feeling the women can compete with that, too." Jeff looked around and pointed at one of the women. "Woman in the cargo pants, what do you do?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Dot. I'm an in-home nurse, so I pretty much take care of people on a daily basis."

"An excellent provider! Now a nurse sounds pretty smart, too, but you're not the only brain on this tribe, is that right? You on the right, care to introduce yourself?"

"Hey, guys. I'm Leah. I'm from the Bay Area, and I, um, write thriller novels."

"Oh wait, I totally know you," said the woman in cheetah print, Fatin. "Your book is on the New York Times bestselling list! I've totally seen your face before."

"Ha, yeah. That's me." Leah flushed, feeling a little awkward from all the attention.

Jeff smirked and turned back toward the Adam tribe. "Wow, so a WNBA player, an accredited nurse, and a bestselling novelist. Still think men have the upper hand, Chuck?"

To his credit, Chuck said nothing and just accepted his humiliation. Everyone else chuckled, breaking the tension somewhat.

"Well, don't worry. There's still plenty of time to see which tribe succeeds. Let's get to it, shall we?" Jeff was met by cheers on both sides, and the game was afoot.

\---

**Day One**

"We're starting right off the bat with our first challenge. We've assigned roles for each part of this challenge. First, three players from each team are out on platforms in the water. They will need to dive down and untangle three keys from where they are tied down at the ocean floor."

Rachel, Leah, and Nora stood on the women's platform.

**_Rachel:_ ** _ Volunteering for the water portion was a no-brainer. I spent years honing my skills as a diver, pushing myself to be the best. Now I coach one of the highest level university swim teams in the country. Trust me, I know my way around a water challenge. _

"When you have the keys, swim in to hand them to the next group of three, where they will begin digging in this area of sand. Buried here are three bags of puzzle pieces for each tribe, color-coded. When you have your three bags, hand them and the keys off to the third group, who will unlock the bags and begin work on the puzzle. The first tribe to finish their puzzle wins fire, in the form of flint. The losing tribe will meet me in a couple days at this season's first Tribal Council."

The teams prepared, readying themselves. Jeff counted down, and on "go" Rachel dove right into the water, wasting no time. Leah and Nora were in moments after, following Rachel down to where the keys were stuck.

Rachel started untying one of the keys, making good progress before having to resurface for air. She dove down a second time, swimming fluidly past Leah and working again at the knots. Leah was having more trouble, needing to go up for air more often than Rachel, who grew more and more frustrated every time she saw Leah bail for the surface yet again. Rachel shot her an angry look and waved her newly freed key at Leah, gesturing for her to get a move on. She surfaced and handed the key to Nora, who was saving her strength to swim quickly to shore when the keys were all collected. Leah came up right behind Rachel, breathing heavy.

"Way to go, Rachel," she said, catching her breath.

Rachel just grunted and dove back down for the next key. Leah looked at Nora, who shrugged.

"She doesn't like to waste time."

"I guess not. Better go back down again before she drags me down herself." Leah smiled sheepishly, and Nora giggled. Leah dove back down, trying to untangle another key. Rachel shook her head and swam close, showing Leah how to move the key. Leah felt the need to resurface, and abandoned the key yet again, pissing Rachel off even more. Rachel finished untangling that one and resurfaced as well, joining her sister and Leah at the platform.

"What's your problem? You're wasting time!" Rachel yelled at Leah, who frowned.

"It's hard, okay? We can't all be diving pros!"

Rachel huffed at that and dove back down. Leah looked at Nora, who seemed upset.

"What?" Leah said. "She's crazy. Besides, we're still way ahead of the guys." She gestured toward the men, who had just surfaced with their first key.

Nora shook her head. "Still..."

Rachel came up again, glaring at Leah. "Are you coming or what? If we lose this because of you, your name is coming at Tribal."

Leah groaned and dove back in, eager to get this portion of the challenge over with. She and Rachel fiddled with the final key, eventually getting the thing out. Leah had stayed down longer this time, not wanting to prove Rachel's assumptions right, and when they surfaced she gasped for breath, feeling the fire in her lungs. Rachel shoved the keys toward Nora, who dove in immediately, swimming as fast as she could toward the shore. Leah looked warily at Rachel once they were both sitting on the platform.

"I feel like my lungs are trying to kill me."

"No pain, no gain," Rachel said, eyes locked on the men's tribe across the water. One of their swimmers was sprinting toward the shore, gaining on Nora.

Nora reached the sand and dropped the keys on the purple mat. The next three women sprinted to the digging area and began searching for the purple bags. Dot found the first one in hardly any time at all, but the other two weren't so lucky. Dot jumped in to help find the others, digging along with an Asian woman whose Australian accent occasionally slipped through when she spoke, calling out whenever she saw the corner of a bag. Another woman, this one with long black hair and a determined look on her face, dug a couple feet away. They could hear the guys off to their right, apparently finding their first bag even faster than Dot had.

"Hey, what's your name?" Dot called out, getting the girl's attention.

"I'm Martha. Sorry, I'm having no luck with this."

"No worries. Try a little closer. Yeah, over there. I think I saw something under your left foot."

Martha finally saw purple, at the same time as Dot found another, and they dug quickly to get their remaining two bags out of the sand. They passed them off to the puzzle team, slumping down on the sand as soon as their part had finished. Martha gave Dot a thankful smile, which Dot returned with a thumbs up before lying fully back in the sand.

The Eve tribe was way ahead, but the stakes were high and the pressure was obviously getting to the puzzle team. Toni tried to force two of the pieces together while Shelby and Fatin stood over her shoulder.

"That one doesn't fit, Toni. You've got to- ugh, here." Shelby forced her way forward, trying to grab the piece out of Toni's hand. Toni held onto it tight, whipping her head around to glare at Shelby.

"I've got this, blondie," she spat, gritting her teeth.

"Yes, but I really think..."

The two argued back and forth, trying to place pieces while pushing each other out of the way. Fatin just stood back and watched, an amused grin on her face.

**_Fatin:_ ** _ If there's one thing I love, it's drama. Toni and Shelby have like a 50% chance of killing each other by the end of the week. _

Shelby shoved Toni a little too hard and knocked her to the ground. She turned her attention back to the puzzle, placing another piece, when Toni bolted up and flipped the whole table over, scattering the pieces all over the sand. Shelby turned on her, fury in her eyes.

Jeff's voice broke through the chaos, announcing that the men had finished their puzzle. They were cheering and hugging, and the women slowly realized their defeat. Toni kicked the sand, cursing.

"The Adam tribe wins the flint. Sorry, ladies, I've got nothing for you except a date at Tribal Council. Make your way to camp. These maps will lead you to your respective beaches."

Dot was closest, and took the map, studying it. The women gazed longingly at the flint that the guys were holding up with pride.

\---

"Well, that sucked." Fatin plopped her bag down on the dirt. The rest of the Eve tribe murmured their agreement.

"We were ahead the whole damn time, until you three couldn't figure out a stupid puzzle," said Rachel, anger seeping into her tone.

"Hey, don't look at me, I was just trying to avoid the catfight."

Toni made a loud noise somewhat akin to a groan, and stormed into the jungle. Dot raised her head, calling out in protest. "Hey! We need to build the shelter!"

"Right." Leah sighed, looking around at the rest of the group. "Well, that's an easy first vote."

"Okay, guys? We really need to get to work on this shelter. I don't know how many hours of daylight are left and... Yes, lady in the leopard?"

"That sounds really unappealing, and I'm exhausted."

"You're exhausted?" Leah turned to Fatin, incredulous. "You didn't do anything! The rest of us worked for that lead. I nearly drowned! And you just stood back while those two smashed it to pieces!"

"Ladies, ladies, please." Shelby interrupted, stepping between them and smiling. "I'll admit, today's performance wasn't the best it could've been, but we can't let that get to our heads. Attitude is everything out here, so I suggest we focus on the positives. Now, Dottie's right. We need to make a shelter before nightfall. We also need water and a fire, which will be difficult without a flint, but not impossible."

"Thanks, Shelby," Dot said, appreciative that they were back on topic. "Water should be easy. There's a well marked on the map, so maybe a couple people can go scout that out while we're looking for materials for the shelter. Fire is a little harder."

"I've read about how to build a fire from scratch," Nora offered. "It's not too complicated, although the execution can be difficult. I think I have the basic idea though."

Dot nodded to her. "Great. You can be on fire duty. The rest of us should start building."

\---

They split up, looking through the jungle for materials. Martha decided to swing by the water well first.

**_Martha:_ ** _ Knowing where to find water is important, but so is group unity. After Toni left, I was worried she'd be left out. I know I would want someone to come look for me if I was upset. _

Martha found Toni staring down the well, a frustrated look on her face. She kicked the side, letting out a yell. Martha cleared her throat, and Toni spun around, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I, uh... I was just letting out some steam." Toni looked at the ground, kicking the dirt.

"I get it," said Martha, approaching Toni at the well. "After that mess of a puzzle challenge, I'd be pretty upset too."

Toni's eyes shot up, thinking Martha was accusing her, but instead she found Martha smiling kindly at her. It was an olive branch, and Toni wasn't sure anyone else would be offering her one after today's pitiful challenge performance.

"I didn't mean to. Sometimes my anger gets to me," Toni said, watching Martha for any reaction.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad..." Martha didn't sound too convincing, but Toni could tell she was trying to help. "Besides, there's plenty of time to make up for that. As long as we stick together, we'll be alright."

Toni rubbed the back of her neck. "You mean it? You want to work together after all that?"

"Definitely." Martha offered her hand, which Toni shook, smiling giddily.

They both looked down the well again, taking in the stagnant water there. Martha wrinkled her nose.

"That's disgusting," she said. "Do we have to drink that?"

"After boiling it, yeah. Can't imagine it helps the taste, though."

"It could be worse," said Marty. Toni raised an eyebrow. "It could be La Croix."

They both erupted into laughter, all prior frustrations forgotten.

\---

Leah and Shelby wandered through the jungle, finding suitable branches and things to use for the shelter. They were focused, neither of them talking much, when they heard a rustling behind them.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I was looking for some palm fronds..." The woman trailed off.

"No problem," said Leah. "So uh, I didn't catch your name earlier?"

**_Linh:_ ** _ So I had this whole plan, coming onto Survivor. You always see people with impressive backgrounds or whatever getting voted out because they're too intimidating. And I thought, hey, I don't want anyone to know I'm a psychology researcher. You know, since that would totally put me at an advantage in a social game like this. _

"Oh! I'm a, uh, schoolteacher... Jeanette..."

**_Linh (Jeanette?):_ ** _ I made a mistake, though. My name isn't even Jeanette. I don't know why I said that, but shit. I guess now I'm Jeanette? _

Leah looked at her, not quite believing "Jeanette." Something about the way she said it sounded off, as though she wasn't being fully honest. When "Jeanette" wandered off again, Leah turned to Shelby.

"I don't trust her."

"Oh, I'm sure it's just first day nerves."

"No. She's definitely looking for something out here. I mean, why else would she be on her own?"

Shelby shrugged. "Leah, what would she be looking for?"

"What if there's an idol out here?"

Shelby didn't buy it, but Leah did look pretty convinced. They looked out to where "Jeanette" had disappeared, then at each other, then back. Wordlessly, they both decided to follow her just in case.

\---

Dot and Rachel were sawing up wood, lifting pieces, putting them in place. Rachel didn't know much about shelter-building, but she was willing to follow Dot's lead, since the latter seemed pretty confident about how to go about it. As they worked, a couple of the others joining in with materials from the jungle, it soon became obvious who was helping and who wasn't. Namely, Fatin.

**_Leah:_ ** _ Surprise, surprise. All of us working, and the girl who did nothing during the challenge is doing nothing yet again. Look at her! She's sitting out on the beach getting a suntan while the rest of us are dying of dehydration putting this shelter together. Typical. _

**_Fatin:_ ** _ We're on a beautiful beach and there's not a cloud in the sky. Sue me for wanting to take it all in. _

Leah rolled her eyes, checking to see if Rachel and Dot were seeing this, too. Rachel crossed her arms in distaste, but Dot just shrugged.

**_Dot:_ ** _ Look, I'm not about to go telling people what to do. I've seen every season of Survivor and trust me, you do not want to end up being the leader. Leaders get booted every time. So if somebody else wants to step up and start telling Fatin to get off her ass, that'll be on them, not me. _

"I've got a spark!" Nora shrieked from the other side of camp, causing first confusion and then excitement as everyone rushed around to try to bring fuel to get the fire going. Nora had made some sort of contraption with a hollowed piece of wood and some bark, and had managed to get some smoke and a few embers going. Shelby rushed over with tinder and knelt down. She and Nora began blowing softly on the embers, trying to get them to spark up more of a flame. Instead, it just fizzled out, leaving everyone disappointed.

"Great. Who let Barbie ruin our fire?"

Shelby swiveled around, glaring at Toni, who stood a little ways off glowering at her. She and Martha had just returned from the well, carrying bottles of water.

"I think we were close. The spark is a good sign that we're doing it correctly." Nora said. "We just have to keep trying."

Rachel nodded and stepped in, taking over so Nora could rest.

"Thank you, Nora." Shelby turned toward Toni. "You know, if you knew anything at all about wilderness survival, you'd know making fire is a lot harder than it looks." Shelby smiled sweetly at Toni, although her eyes were anything but. Toni scoffed and joined Dot working on the shelter. Martha sat nearby, weaving together the palm fronds that Shelby and Leah had collected. Leah watched her, suddenly remembering something.

"Hey, guys?" Leah looked around, trying to spot something. "Has anyone seen Jeanette?"

The others looked around, confused.

"Maybe she's at the water well?" Martha suggested. She looked up at Toni, who shrugged.

"She's probably just taking a piss," Toni said.

Leah was unconvinced, but she didn't push it any further that evening. Jeanette eventually returned to camp a while later, offering no explanation.

The nine of them huddled in the shelter, cold and soon wet, as the sky opened up above them, thunder cracking in the distance.

\---

**Day Two**

**_Dot:_ ** _ It rained. All. Night. Long. And not just normal rain, either, but thick, bone-chilling, torrential rain. The shelter is practically two sticks and a mud bath at this point. Everyone is miserable. _

Nobody spoke for the better part of the day. Nora and Rachel silently got to work trying to make fire again, since yesterday's attempts were unsuccessful. There was no more success today than there was before. Toni and Shelby bickered loudly all day long, always seeming to get in each other's way. Martha tried to calm Toni down, which helped for a bit, but the lack of food was getting to all of them. The tribe couldn't make rice until they got a fire going. Same thing for boiling water.

It rained again that night.

\---

**Day Three**

Dot, Shelby, Nora, and Rachel were working on a new shelter, this time planning the whole thing out in advance, making sure the wood they used was securely fixed and wouldn't get blown away by another storm. Nobody wanted to go through another night like the two previous. Martha and Toni had gone looking for food in the jungle, since there still was no sign of rice in the tribe's future. Meanwhile Leah, Fatin, and Jeanette sat on the beach, watching the waves come in and out. The storm clouds had finally passed, and they were drying their soaked bodies in the sun, taking in the warmth of the day.

Somebody called out behind them, and they turned to see Martha returning to camp, holding a handful of berries. Excited, the three on the beach jumped to their feet. Jeanette sprinted off toward camp to join the others crowding around Martha there. Fatin turned to join, but Leah held her back.

"Hey, did Dot talk to you yet?" Leah whispered, glancing up to make sure no one was watching them. Fatin grinned.

"About a final three deal? Totally. I'm so in."

**_Fatin:_ ** _ This is like the fourth final three deal I've been approached with so far. First was Dot and Martha, then Dot and Shelby, then Jeanette or Linh or whatever her name is, and now Dot and Leah? _

"Good," said Leah. "She thinks she can rope Nora in, and maybe you can talk to Shelby about voting with us."

**_Fatin:_ ** _ And yes, before you ask, Dorothy and I have made several alliances together. I can't keep them all straight, so I just say yes to everything and hope it works out. Plus that way I'm always in the loop. Dot can figure out the details. _

"So who are we voting?"

Leah glanced around again. "Jeanette. She's lying about something."

"Jeanette is Linh, right?"

"What?"

"What?" Fatin blinked. Leah scratched her head. Martha yelled out to them again, breaking the confused silence and reminding them to rejoin the group for berries.

\---

**_Linh (Jeanette?):_ ** _ I've made a grave mistake. I told everyone my name was Jeanette, for literally no reason! And now the lies just keep tumbling out. Like, Nora asked me if I liked dogs or cats better, and I said I had two pugs! Pugs are stupid animals! Why did I say that? I feel like I just keep falling deeper and deeper into this pit of lies, and now I have to go the rest of the game pretending cats aren't the obviously superior pet. _

\---

"Hold up. I thought we were going with Fatin?" Rachel's eyes bugged. She, Leah, and Shelby were standing along the path to Tree Mail. Tribal Council was tonight, so it was important that everyone was on the same page.

"Yeah, Leah. She's been going around making deals with everybody. Didn't she just promise one to you? And yesterday it was Dottie and me..."

"Plus she just sits her ass down all day instead of, I don't know, helping."

Leah put her hands up. "I know, I know. But trust me, I have this gut feeling that Jeanette has a hidden immunity idol. I don't know, but she was acting super sketchy that first day."

Shelby shrugged. "Leah, we followed her for an hour. All she did was collect rocks for the fire pit."

"That was after she saw us, though!"

Shelby rubbed the back of her neck. "Okay, I don't really have an opinion on this, so if y'all want to vote out Jeanette, I'm good with that decision."

Rachel shrugged. "I'm good with whatever. As long as it's not me."

\---

**_Martha:_ ** _ I guess I'm excited for Tribal Council. It's sad that we have to vote somebody out, but everyone seems to be on the same page about that, so I'm not too worried about drama or anything breaking out in front of Jeff Probst. I really hoped no one would ask me point blank to lie, though, because I am not good at that... _

"Martha, can we talk?" Jeanette approached Martha, making sure nobody else was in earshot.

"Sure, Jeanette. What's up?"

"I needed to ask you something. It feels like everyone is avoiding me, but I thought we'd all agreed we're voting out Fatin. That's still the plan, right?"

**_Martha:_ ** _ ...But of course Jeanette did exactly that. I didn't want to lie, but also I want the group to know they can trust me. And if I give something away and Jeanette plays her idol, I'll feel so bad. So unfortunately, I had to lie. _

"I- I think so." Martha looked away, not meeting Jeanette's eyes. "That's what I've been told. I think we're all just trying to stay quiet, in case Fatin gets suspicious."

Jeanette breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. Thanks, Martha."

**_Martha:_ ** _ Ugh. I know that's part of the game, but I hate lying to people. Especially nice people. _

\---

The Eve tribe shuffled into Tribal Council, a raised hut overlooking a waterfall.

"Welcome to the first Tribal Council of Survivor: Adam vs. Eve." Jeff began. "Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual at Tribal Council, because in this game, fire represents your life. When your fire's gone, so are you."

The players found their seats. Martha sat at the end. Toni went to sit next to her, but was cut off by Shelby, who got there first and gave Toni a sickly sweet smile. Toni huffed and sat on the other end, as far from Shelby as possible. Fatin and Dot exchanged looks at this, but didn't comment. Everyone else filed in normally, picking whatever seat was available. When they were all settled in, their torches aflame in the slots behind them, Jeff addressed them.

"It's been a few days. How is the tribe settling in?"

"Well, Jeff, I'm glad you asked. It sucks." Fatin grinned wide, and the others laughed quietly.

"Wow. Are you referring to your shelter, or tribe dynamics, or...?"

"Oh no, definitely the shelter," said Dot, her steady voice giving away nothing.

"Yeah, that thing did not protect us from shit," said Toni. Shelby rolled her eyes, gripping her cross necklace.

"Shelby, big reaction," said Jeff, prompting for more.

Shelby shifted in her seat. "It's hard to disagree with that, actually. The rain was so intense that all of our hard work didn't amount to much. And it's difficult to build a new one when we're all tired and thirsty."

"Yeah," Jeanette spoke up. "We haven't had any luck with the fire, not for lack of trying."

Nora looked sheepish. Rachel, sitting next to her, patted her arm. Leah looked around, incredulous.

"Hold on,  _ we? _ " She turned around fully to face Jeanette. "You haven't even been at camp half the time, always sneaking out and disappearing into the woods."

"I'm not sneaking around! I told you, I was collecting materials for the shelter."

"No, Leah has a point," said Rachel. "You never actually returned with these materials you kept saying you were looking for."

"Maybe she just didn't find the right kind?" Martha offered.

"Look, at least I was out there looking," argued Jeanette. "Fatin's done jack shit the past three days."

"Wow," said Jeff, turning to Fatin. "Fatin, those are some heavy accusations. You wanna defend yourself?"

Fatin put a hand to her chest in mock offense. "Probst, I'm shocked. Just because we're not all master builders like Dorothy," she winked at Dot, who grinned back, "or valuable food gatherers like Martha," she waved at Martha, who smiled shyly, "or competition beasts like Rachel," she pointed to Rachel, who shrugged, "doesn't mean we don't all have important Survivor skills."

"What would you say yours is, if it's not one of the ones you mentioned?"

"Obviously I'm eye candy, Jeff. Every tribe needs one." Fatin primped her hair, and most of the girls either grinned or laughed out loud at this.

"Well, hopefully they feel the same way," said Jeff. "Speaking of competitions, we have to talk about that first loss. It seemed like the Eve tribe was in the lead for most of it, until the end."

Toni looked at the ground, playing with the dirt. Shelby spoke up. "I've taken full responsibility for that, Jeff." She glared at Toni before turning back with a smile fixed on her face. "It was disappointing, to say the least, but I believe we can come back and win next time, if we just have a little faith."

"I guess we'll see. However, now it's time to vote. One by one, you can go to the voting booth and write down the name of the person you want to leave the island."

Fatin went up first, writing Jeanette's name in big loopy letters that she punctuated with a heart.

**_Fatin:_ ** _ Sorry, girl. It looks like it was either you or me, and I am so not going down as the first person voted off this tribe. _

Dot and Toni went in turn after her, folding and dropping their votes into the urn. Martha followed after, writing Jeanette's name with a frowny face 

**_Martha:_ ** _ Jeanette, we had to vote somebody, and sorry this time it's you. You seem really nice, and I hope you aren't too mad. _

Shelby, Nora, and Rachel followed, then Jeanette, who wrote Fatin's name in small bubble lettering.

**_Linh (Jeanette?):_ ** _ I have a feeling it's me, but on the off chance that Fatin's pissed off enough people to swing the votes, here goes nothing. _

Leah was the last person to put her vote in, writing down Jeanette's name.

**_Leah:_ ** _ Jeanette, if that even is your name, I really hope you don't have an idol. _

Jeff went to tally the votes as soon as Leah returned, and brought the urn up to his podium.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looked around. Leah watched Jeanette, who said nothing. She let out a breath of relief when Jeff continued.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final; the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Jeff took out the first slip. "Fatin."

Fatin winked, expecting Jeanette's vote to go to her.

"Jeanette."

Jeanette nodded, biting her lip.

"Jeanette. Jeanette. Jeanette. That's four votes Jeanette, one vote Fatin, four votes left." Jeff paused. "Jeanette. That's five votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Jeanette lifted her torch and walked up to Jeff, watching him snuff it out.

"Jeanette, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Jeanette left, and Jeff turned back to the remaining eight members of the Eve tribe.

"Well, nobody likes to go to Tribal Council, but the good thing is, you will be able to take your torches back to camp, meaning that you will have fire tonight." He paused for cheers. "Grab your torches and head on back."

There was cheering, the tribe happy to finally have fire.

\---

\---

**_Linh (Jeanette?):_ ** _ This was a total disaster. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have just been Linh. If I could do this again, I'd make so many different choices. This group looks like a good one, though, and I'm still rooting for them to beat the boys. _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the Eves won't be down for long! It's only the beginning...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. It's the first fic I've published, so there might be some errors. Leave a comment, let me know what you think so far!


End file.
